


Don't Throw it Away

by TylerM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, but he's okay, steve rogers is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: Actually, Steve knows a million reasons why he didn’t think of it, because it’s certainly a new development as far as they go. But it’s so obvious when him and Bucky witness it Bucky clearly gives him a look full of eyebrows like ‘you are an actual idiot Rogers’-/-/-/-A story about how Steve really wants Tony to stop over working himself and tries to mend bridges in their friendship. He doesn't realise that the answer to getting Tony to stop for a while was a doe eyed, nerdy, Spider-Kid. But hey, whatever works, works.Set in the non existent time line where the rouge Avengers were pardoned and apologised, and they try that whole being nice to each other thing again.





	Don't Throw it Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own made up universe where Steve apologises for being an idiot and tries to make it up to Tony, while Peter Parker remains the adorable, amazing, genuinely kind teenager spider he is. And we start giving Tony the appreciation and love he deserves. 
> 
> This is a Tony Stark safe space, I hope you enjoy another self indulgent story.

“What are you doing up? Are you drinking _coffee_ at this hour?” An incredulous voice asks.

Tony doesn’t jump at the voice, but okay he jumps a little at the creeper sneaking up on him at 3:36am in the morning while he’s trying to recaffinate himself. He grasps his chest quickly and maintains his balance by grasping the kitchen bench.

“Jesus Christ Rogers I have a heart condition,” He tries to appear as stock as possible, but he knows tiredness and exasperation have snuck into his voice.

Steve just stands there, in sweatpants and a baby blue jumper, arms crossed over his torso looking, well not _disappointed._ In order to be disappointed in Tony he’d had to care, the mechanic thinks. Although they’ve been civil to each other ever since the accords and the pardon and _the Bucky_ , things haven’t been normal. Tony’s not sure what his new normal is but he’s trying with Steve and he can feel Steve trying back, everyone’s back in the tower so that’s something. It’s just odd, neither men know how to face each other anymore, the light banter that they had turned to dust.

So he doesn’t look disappointed in finding Tony drinking coffee at 3am, but he looks a few steps down from it. Concerned and annoyed maybe, close to disappointed. But again, that would mean they have some kind of relationship, which they do not anymore.

Besides, it’s none of Steve’s business if he’s up at this time.

What is he even doing up?

Steve has the decency to look a little sheepish at scaring him, “Sorry.”

He still stands there though, creepily in the shadows, so Tony rolls his eyes and continues making his coffee.

Tony thinks that will be the end of it, he’ll walk away and then Tony can go back to being Tony. He’s got so much to do, suits to upgrade, avengers’ things to make, Stark Industries so run, press to do, meetings to attend, spiderlings to mentor. He’s busy.

It helps that he doesn’t sleep much, not when Peppers away at least. So, he’s got multitude of hours in his day with plenty of things to fill it.

“I know the world is different now,” Steve says hesitantly, he leans on the bench trying to appear not threatening, “but I’m pretty sure people still sleep at night. That’s still the recommended thing.”

Tony looks up with a hint of a smirk, as much as he hates it Steve is trying.

“Well I could be asking you the same thing,” Tony deadpans.

Steve sighs, like he has a million things on his mind and maybe he does, “I just couldn’t sleep, thought I’d come down to get some water.”

Neither of them comment that Steve has a full kitchen on his floor, with plenty of things and room to move around if he needed anything late at night.

“At least I have been sleeping, how long have you been in the lab?” Steve presses. Its dangerous this conversation, Steve is stepping a line he hasn’t crossed in a long time. Tony might push him away.

Tony thinks, how long has he been in the lab?

“A while, things to do,” He shrugs, draining the remainder of his coffee and setting the mug in the sink, “You know how it is, better get back to work. Night Rogers.”

With that Tony strides confidently back to his lab, and Steve sighs.

“Night Tony.”

Steve supposes the conversation could have gone worse, Tony didn’t snap at him so progress is progress and Steve will take what he can get.

-/-/-/-/-

The next morning Steve is making breakfast, eggs and bacon for whoever wants it. Bucky and Sam are at the table eating quietly along with Nat who has just joined them. Steve isn’t sure where the rest of them are, but he always makes more just in case.

Tony comes in a bit later, he’s showered and is in a clean suit looking sharp. But the bags under his eyes can’t be missed as he heads straight for the coffee machine.

“Morning Tony,” Steve says and Tony gives him a salute in response. Steve hates that he smiles at that.

“Gezz man, ease up on the coffee,” Sam chuckles from his seat, “Have you ever considered just straight up injecting the stuff into your system instead of wasting time drinking it?”

Tony looks like he’s actually considering that when Steve looks up at him like he’s gone mad.

Tony chuckles, “I’ll add that to my to do list.”

Steve just rolls his eyes, but makes a mental note to ask Friday about it later to make sure Tony doesn’t actually go through with it. That can’t be healthy. 

“Did you want some breakfast?” Steve asks.

Tony shakes his head as drains more coffee, “No time, got to be at Stark Industries and work on some upgrades.”

Steve frowns, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

Tony shrugs, “Passed out for a few hours, does it matter?”

Steve would like to inform him that yeah it does, and by the exasperated look Bucky sends him so does he but he won’t say it. Bucky has always been a crazy mother hen but he’s still adjusting to his new life and also trying not to have Stark kick him out. Steve is also sure Tony won’t appreciate mother hen Barnes on him after his still getting used to the ex-hydra around.

This is a battle Steve used to try and fight with Tony years ago, when they were on actual speaking terms and Tony considered him a friend. Tony doesn’t look after himself, he never has. The last thing he wants these day is for Steve to try and do it for him.

Steve has never been one to back down from a fight though.

“Tony,” Steve says, trying to keep his voice calm and reasonable but instantly Tony clams up.

“Rogers,” Tony says as a challenge and Steve knows when to back down.

Nat looks between the two like they’re testosterone filled idiots and rolls her eyes, “You have to look after yourself better now Stark that you have a little потомок.”

Tony stops and looks at her for a moment, considering her words and the rest of them look on interested. Nobody can miss the way his body shifts and he holds himself with a different sort of composure when his ward is mentioned.

He quickly shakes it off though, but something has changed.

“Still doesn’t mean I don’t have things to do,” Tony says giving them a charming Stark smile, the ones Steve has always hated. He grabs a piece of toast and is out the door with a quick wave.

Steve turns to Nat who just gives him a knowing smile, and he turns to Bucky who looking as intrigued and annoyed as he is.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Much later that night, Steve is sitting in the common area reading a book while Bucky and Clint play Mario cart. Bucky is terrible at it, but Clint is friendly and inviting so he doesn’t mind. The colors are a nice distracted these days.

Steve is interrupted from his book when he hears a violent sneezing towards the entrance and he looks up to find Tony looking worse for wear then this morning.

He gives them a slight nod and heads to the cabinet.

Clint snorts, “Sounding a little rusty their old man,”

“Like you can talk,” Tony quips back easily, his downing some kind of medication with low and behold a coffee cup in his hand as he stands behind the couch looking mildly interested in the game.

“Did you want to join Tony?” Steve asks, patting the space next to him.

Maybe if he can get Tony to sit for a few hours it’ll help him rest up, the past 2 weeks Steve has noticed Tony being on constant alert and doing things, that the man is running himself into the ground.

It was never his place to say anything about his health to Tony but with the wall between them now his finding it even harder to get to the man. Before at least he could confidently tell Tony he was being stupid and needed to sleep, and even if Tony didn’t listen to him he would just say something snappy and ignore him. If he does it now the man will completely retreat away from him, which is something he really doesn’t want.

He’s trying to find a nice medium but it’s hard when Tony is so damn stubborn and risking his own health something shocking. The man needs sleep, food and rest. Steve doesn’t think it’s that hard but apparently for the genius basic human preservation skills have always been difficult.

“Nah Rogers, stuff to do,” Tony says, but its soft so Steve can almost hear the gentle thanks behind it.

Steve sighs and he see’s Clint rolls his own eyes while not flattering from the game.

“You gonna sleep tonight tin man?”

“You watching me in the vents again bird brains?”

“Please,” Clint scoffs, “Got better things to do with my time then watch you.”

Tony rolls his eyes but smirks, so Steve again will take the little wins.

“Maybe I’ll get a few hours. You never know.” Tony says mysteriously and with that heads off to the lab.

Steve watches him go frowning.

“That man has no self-preservation skills whatsoever.” Bucky says matter of factly and Steve can’t help but agree.

“He’ll crash eventually. Probably,” Clint adds as an afterthought.

“Yeah if he doesn’t kill himself from over working first,” Bucky says.

Steve sighs, it used to be easier when they were a team. He used to be able to look out for Tony, take care of his team. He lost that right, he knows that. But he cares about the man, even though he has had a screwed up way of showing it in the past and he knows he doesn’t deserve his forgiveness.

Despite all this, Steve is determined to get the genius to relax.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Two days later Steve is not any further with his plan then he was before. He has made absolutely zero progress on the ‘ _Get the genius to rest before he kills himself’_ plan that Bucky had so adequality named it.

Besides following the man around without setting him off, offering him food and suggesting he take a break he hasn’t come up with much else. Bucky doesn’t help because he thinks it’s better that way, he just sits in the room and watches Steve’s sad attempts. Clint and Nat are also no help, although they are constantly telling Tony he needs to stop which goes ignored. Sam however is even less help because he keeps suggesting ways Tony could stay awake that are both ridiculous and dangerous. Steve seriously hopes he isn’t taking any of them on board, but the coffee pills seemed to trigger his interest.

Trying to steer a genius away from work and to rest inconspicuously has become the bane of his existence, he’s also failing miserably at it. But he isn’t going to stop trying. To be honest it gives him something to do that feels productive and hopes in the long run mends a friendship.

The answer to most of Steve’s problems, comes surprisingly but also smacks him right in the face because of course, why didn’t he think of that.

Actually, he knows a million reasons why he didn’t think of it, because it’s certainly a new development as far as they go. But it’s so obvious when him and Bucky witness it Bucky clearly gives him a look full of eyebrows like ‘ _you are a fucking idiot Rogers’._

“Hey Mr. Rogers, have you seen Mr. Stark?” Peter Parker asks, holding his backpack tightly and hopping on his toes looking as eager and energetic as always.

Peter is still a little wary of him and Bucky, mainly because he gets the vibes off Tony. Even though Steve is pretty sure Tony’s never mentioned much to the kid, he’s intuitive and protective enough to pick up on the vibes between the two men. At first Steve was completely put out by it, but eventually it was too intriguing not to be interested by.

This 15-year-old kid was protective of his mentor, enough to stand up and be wary of Captain America himself. It was almost cute, not that Steve would tell anyone.

So although Peter has held them both at arm’s length for some time now, he is always friendly and polite. And Steve was all about mending bridges, so he was determined to help ease this one.

“Down in the lab kid,” Steve replies easily while making some waffles for lunch, because why not? “It’s in lock down though, none of us are allowed in. He’s been in there all day.”

Peter frowns, worried lines all over his face turning into a cute pout.

“Okay, I’ll go check on him. Thanks Mr. Rogers.”

Before Steve can correct the kid that its Steve not Mr. Rogers, or remind him that it’s in _lock down_ so nobody is allowed in, the doors to the lab open and let the teenager wonders in easily.

Bucky’s eyebrows go up in a contemplative way.

Neither super soldiers say anything to one another for a while, Steve just continues to make waffles when about 20 minutes later the doors open up again, and out come Tony and Peter.

Peter is telling some animated story using his hands and Tony is nodding along in genuine interest.

Steve is too stunned to say anything, just watches the two walk out and Tony puts his hand on the boys shoulder in a very parental way.

Steve isn’t too sure about the relationship between the two. He knows Peter isn’t biologically Tonys son, but in every way that counts it sure looks like it. He knows Peter is enhanced and Spider-man, and he knows the two are close. To be truthful that’s about all he knows, Peter and Tony do a good job to leave him out of the loop and Stark is particularly careful about what he says regarding the spiderling.

Peter inches his way to the kitchen, making Tony unconsciously follow when he see’s Steve at the kitchen, “Hey waffles. I’m starving! Mr Rogers could we have some waffles?”

Steve is a bit stunned at first, “I-Sure. Of course. I’ve got blueberries and strawberries too,” He says awkwardly holding up a bowl.

Peter just smiles and fiddles around the kitchen grabbing two plates and loading them up with waffles from the pile and fruit as topping. He takes a seat opposite Bucky and places the waffles in front of and next to him, where Tony then takes a seat.

“Oh man, these are amazing. Mr. Stark you’ve got to try these,” Peter says as he stuffs waffles into his mouth, Tony just chuckles and begins eating his own.

“Did you know I have an enhanced metabolize Mr. Rogers. Probably similar to you guys, but a bit different. Can we get pizza later Mr. Stark?” Peter asks.

Steve can not keep up with this kid, he doesn’t even think he would have been able to keep up with this kids speed and attention span when he was a teenager let alone now.

“As long as there is some kind of salad involved or your Aunt will kill me,” Tony laughs, ruffling the boys hair as he takes a bite of his own food.

Peter shrugs away, but Steve can tell he’s only pretending to be annoyed the way he instantly leans back next to the genius.

They eat like that for some time, Peters constant ramblings filled the air and Steve can’t remember the last time Tony sat down and ate a meal with him. This will certainly be the first time for Bucky, he can tell Bucky is trying to make his movements slow and careful not to upset anyone and he hasn’t said a word.

“Oh Mr Stark, does Friday have a copy of that new Star Wars movie? I haven’t been able to see it yet, you know schools been busy and money,” Peter rambles off awkwardly, “But you said Friday can get new movies yeah?”

Tony looks at him blinking, “Are they _still_ making those movies?”

Peter sighs, “Yes Mr. Stark and they’re awesome. You’ve seen all the Star Wars movies don’t say you don’t like them!”

“Yes, because you made me watch all of them,” Tony deadpans.

Peter rolls his eyes but looks up at his mentor with his best puppy dog impression.

“Yeah I mean Friday can probably get a hold of it?” Tony says softer than Steve has ever heard him speak.

“I have a copy on file sir, ready in the theater room already,” Friday supplies easily.

Peter whoops from his chair, “And popcorn?”

“Popcorn is being popped sir,” Friday replies.

“Yes, ah you’re the best Mr. Stark. Come on you’ll love it,” With that Peter dispossess both his and Tony’s now finished lunches in the sink and motions from Tony to follow him.

“Come on Mr. Stark,” Peter says impatiently.

Tony rolls his eyes, “It’s Tony kid.”

With one passing look to Steve that says, ‘ _what can you do?_ ’ he heads to the theater room with a very excited Spiderman.

Bucky looks to Steve gapping slightly at what just unfolded in front of them. Neither super solider can seem to comprehend the reality of the situation. Tony just sat down and ate an entire meal, and now he’s watching a movie? Steve has barely been able to get him to drink water in 3 days.

Steve just shrugs and Bucky rolls his eyes, neither of them wanting to say anything to jinx it.

Instead Steve just takes his time cleaning up the kitchen and plates. When its spotlessly clean, like ridiculously clean, he decides to go for a run. He may or may not take a detour to the theater room, just to have a look what’s going down.

He’s surprised, although he probably shouldn’t be, when he walks past to find Tony completely passed out on the incredibly large sofa, Peter sitting happily next to him scrolling on his phone while Star Wars plays quietly in the background. Tony has his arm on top of the sofa and head leaning towards the kid, and Peter is pretty close to be snuggled into the gap Tony has left him.

What’s the weirdest thing though is that Peter doesn’t really seem to be watching a movie he claimed to love and not have seen yet, and the volume has intentionally been turned down.

Steve is sheepishly still standing there when Peter looks up at him. Steve just nods and gives him a small what he hopes is a welcoming smile and Peter returns it with a little one, then goes back to his phone.

Interesting.

Steve isn’t sure if Peter is an evil master mind or simply adorable, kind teenager.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Three days later, Steve finds out.

The solid few hours rest with Peter on Friday night, plus waffles and pizza for dinner, with _a salad,_ seems to have restored and regenerated the man because on Saturday he takes life head on with a new spring in his step. One that is equally lovely but disastrous for Steve.

They fight doom bots Saturday afternoon, saving Harlem from another catastrophe. Soon after, Stark comes to the debrief with Fury all fired up with pent up energy, and after that spends 15 hours in his lab emerging with a whole new armor/suit designed for Bucky and upgrades to Clint’s arrows, plus 12 other projects either for the Avengers or Stark Industries. Steve is having trouble keeping up with them as the genius explains them in the common room Sunday night, clearly 3 espressos deep in a short amount of time and little sleep.

“Wow these are amazing Tony,” Clint says genuinely, as Tony gins all knowingly.

“Obviously,” He says offhandedly but everyone can tell his happy they’re happy. Even with all the confusing bad blood Tony still loves tech and science, and showing off the two at any time is always a plus.

“We were just about to sit down for dinner, we’ll set you a plate,” Steve begins but Tony puts his hands up quickly.

“Nah I got to get back down and finish off the algorithm for some web fluids to show the kid, he’ll be here soon,” Tony starts.

Well there goes any plan Tony had for sleep tonight.

Luckily for everyone that’s the moment Peter Parker decides to walk in.

“Kid, we were just talking about you,” Tony smiles and puts his arm out for the boy who easily slots into his side.

Peter laughs clearly a bit embarrassed, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I’ve been working on some web designs that I want to show you. I think I’ve figured out that bug we were working on,” Tony starts and Peter just nods along enthusiastically.

“That’s great Mr. Stark, but man when was the last time you ate?” Peter asks.

Tony looks down at him thinking, “Ah I donno, before. Why are you hungry? We were just about to sit down for dinner.”

Peter perks up at that and smiles, “As long as I’m not intruding.”

“You never are kid,” Steve replies easily.

With that he smiles and Peter and Tony take a seat at the table, while Sam starts dishing up dinner.

Steve stands there for a moment, taking in the easy way Tony relaxes around the kid, ruffling his hair and teasing him. The way Peter pushes back, or pretends to be embarrassed at certain things but just goes along with it.

He can feel Bucky stand next to him, calculating the scene the same way he is.

“What do you think?” Steve asks him.

Bucky shrugs, “I think Peter saw we’d set up for dinner,”

Steve nods in agreement.

Dinner isn’t awkward, it’s not super easy though. Tony is still tense, but he’s more relaxed then ever when he’s around Peter. Like his body lets him relax in a way it potentially never has before.

After dinner everyone starts distributing elsewhere, Nat and Clint go down to the training room and Sam has a group he’s working with. Bucky offers to help Steve clean up and its just Peter and Tony sitting there.

“So kid, web designs?” Tony says eagerly.

Peter hesitates but nods, although he is inconspicuously clutching his stomach in a weird way.

Tony ever observant when it comes to Spiderkid stops, “Wait, what’s wrong?”

Peter looks appalled, “Nothing!” He quickly says but his voice goes up an octave, a clear tell his lying.

He’s shuffling in his seat a bit, uncomfortable and Steve shares a look with Bucky as they wash dishes, trying to stay out of the conversation.

“Kid come on, what’s wrong?” Tony says, voice the resident soft version he uses on the kid.

“I-it’s nothing Mr. Stark, I promise,” He adds and shrugs, “I just, wasn’t feeling so great today.”

“What?” Tony says and nobody needs to be a genius to hear the panic in his voice, “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Did you get hurt on patrol last night? Do I need Friday to check your vitals? Friday,”

Peter puts his hands up quickly, “No Mr. Stark! I’m okay, I promise I wasn’t hurt on patrol last night.” He adds when Tony doesn’t look like he’s going to drop it.

“I was just out late patrolling and then doing physics homework really late last night, and all day I’ve had a bit of a headache. It’s nothing,” Peter adds, his voice unusually quiet, “And Mays been working all weekend a double shift, you know how it is. Just a bit lonely I guess.”

Peter looks up at Tony pathetically, all puppy eyes and innocent cheeks.

Tony pats his back sympathetically and Peter leans into it, “It’s okay kiddo, I get it.”

Because he does, he was once a kid who felt abandoned by the world too who just wanted someone to be there. And god forbid he was going to make sure Peter never felt like that.

“Come on, we’ll go set up a movie. Take a night off,” Tony says easily getting up from the chair.

Peter smiles softly at him, nodding, “I’m so sorry Mr. Stark I don’t want to be a bother or anything, I can go home I’m sure it will pass-“

“No,” Tong cuts him off determinedly, “I’ll text May you’re staying the night and I’ll drop you off at school tomorrow. You’re never a bother Peter, don’t ever think that.”

With that Tony guides him out of the kitchen to what Steve assumes is the theater room to watch a movie, “Thanks capsize for dinner by the way,” Tony says as an afterthought and Steve doesn’t even reply.

When Tony’s not looking, Peter turns back to the two super soldiers and smiles. 

_Fucking hell._

“What just happened?” Steve asks Bucky when the two are out of range.

Bucky chuckles, actually full on chuckles because this is pretty hilarious in his book.

“Pintsize just did in three seconds what you’ve been trying to do since you got here,” He replies easily.

“That’s genius,” Steve mutters, still comprehending.

“That’s extortion,” Bucky says.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Honestly, Steve doesn’t think Peter is an evil genius or master manipulator or anything. Nobody that cute (yeah he said it don’t let anyone hear him) could actually be. But he certainly knows people, and how to use that. Particularly Stark, who has no idea just how wrapped around that kids finger he truly is.

If anything, Steve believes Peter is the best thing to happen to Tony. Tony is a completely different person around the boy, or okay maybe not different. But all the good versions of himself he usually keeps guarded or hidden, they’re on display and in full force around the kid.

He genuinely cares for the boy. He checks up on him during patrol, he checks his homework and emails teachers back and forth, he worries about what the boy eats. He’s gone full on Irondad and doesn’t seem to realize it. It’s just second nature to him by this point.

But also, when he’s going Irondad on the kid, he takes better care of _himself._ If he makes Peter eat vegetables, he eats the vegetables, if he’s telling the kid to take a break so does he.

It’s like this very simple equation that has been staring Steve in the face for months and he can’t believe he’s just figured it out.

He’s certain Peter is aware of the pull he has on the mentor, maybe not the exact full extent but he uses it.

And he uses it for _good._

Tony would buy Peter whatever he wanted within a second, if Peter asked for a car tomorrow to start learning to drive in Tony wouldn’t even blink. He’d buy him an island if Peter said he wanted one. But instead, he uses it to get Tony to take a break from work, to sit down and eat a salad. As far as Steve has seen, the most diabolical thing Peter has used his powers of persuasive on Tony for was to watch Star Wars together.

Peter just has to bat his eyelids one way and Tony is at his side, checking to make sure the boy is okay and then agreeing to whatever Peter has suggested timidly like it might inconvenience the genius in someway and he would never want that.

It’s such an easy play, Steve is sure at least half of it is genuine, because the boy is that sincere. But then they’re passed out on the couch and Steve just doesn’t even care, because Tony is sleeping and _not_ spending the night working. That’s all that matters.

Steve decides to sit and watch it happen a few more times rather then going about his own plan, which wasn’t working in the slightest anyway. Watches Tony go on a working bender during the week and turn to putty when it’s Friday night and Peters over. Makes dinner and watches Peter coax him into eating it because ‘ _I’m starving Mr. Stark I’m a growing boy and I need food’._

Sure, he also knows they both spend hours in the lab together working on web fluids and suits. The kid goes crazy over science and the arc reactors. He watches Tony check up on the kid while patrolling and sometimes they suddenly have a common room full of a red and blue spider, seeing the beaming pride leaking through Tony as Peter tells them about a baddie he caught.

It almost pains Steve in a way, watching them interact in a way he never has and never will with the team again. He thinks what could have happened had the riff not occurred, and maybe Tony and Peter would have let him in on that little bubble that keeps them connected to each other and safe from the rest of the world.

It hits Steve hard when he remembers that it was half his fault for that bubble, and he was that threat that caused Tony to retreat into himself.

-/-/-/-/-

A few days later, there is a particularly bad threat to Chicago that the Avengers go in to help. Although its technically a success, the casualties are high and so are the injuries.

Nat had dislocated her shoulder and Clint goes down hard, so hard he ends up in medbay the moment they get back. Everyone is worn out, even Steve who with super healing feels the gash on his side healing up but its sore.

But his team is mainly okay, and he takes recon on what he can do.

As soon as they get back to the tower he goes looking for Tony, because he saw the man get hit by one of the doom bots and it took him a while to get back up. He’s probably okay, because he was talking and making jokes throughout the rest of the fight. But Steve knows when the man is overcompensating, and he’d feel much better once medical had checked him over.

Getting Tony to understand this could be difficult though.

Steve finds him in the kitchen, in his usual jeans and long sleeve shirt. He has a bruise under his eye, and his lip is bleeding a bit. He looks okay, but Steve can see the way he is holding his side slightly, like he might have a cracked rib.

“Good job out there,” Steve says, Captain America voice prominent.

Tony stares at him over his glass of water, “Thanks. You too.”

“You okay?” Steve asks, lowering his arms and trying to be softer.

Tony nods curtly, “Course. I’m alive aren’t I.”

Steve _doesn’t_ roll his eyes, but he wants to.

“Have you seen medical?” He goes straight to the point because why bother beating around the bush.

Tony _does_ roll his eyes, “No.”

“That looks suspiciously like cracked ribs Tony,” Steve says, “You were hit pretty hard.”

“We all were Cap, that’s what happens,”

Steve doesn’t want to be frustrated with the man and is about to start getting stroppy when he stops, and decides to take a new route, “You just got hit pretty bad Tony, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. You don’t have to see medical if you don’t want to, but I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Tony takes a step back, clearly ready to get in an argument with him but taken aback by the new tone.

“Well, good. Because I’m fine, nothing some scotch and Led Zeppelin can’t fix,” With that Tony pats him on the chest, and hobbles down to his lab. Steve can tell his trying his best to walk normally, but Steve knows when someone is hiding an injury like that.

Steve once did the exact same thing.

“So what’s your plan Captain?” Bucky asks, who hadn’t been hiding in the shadows watching the encounter, but had maybe been lurking around.

Steve smiles at him and pulls out his phone, “Call in reinforcements.”

Bucky grins at him the way he did back when they were going to Stark Expos together in the 40s. Who knew conspiring to make sure Howards son was okay would bring them together in this way.

It takes about 15 minutes for Peter Parker to get to the tower, and Steve’s pretty sure he came so fast because he was swinging around the neighborhood and enters the common room out of breath where he and Bucky are waiting for him.

Peter looks a bit apprehensive when he enters, getting a call from Captain America asking for a favor and could he come to the tower quickly was on the top end of weird things to happen lately. But Steve had sounded genuine and a bit desperate, so he figured he could spare a bit. He’s still wearisome though.

“Peter, thank you for coming so fast,” Steve says, smiling at him.

“Yeah, no problem,” Peter replies gripping his backpack tightly, “So what’s up?”

“It’s Tony,” Steve starts, “We need your help.”

Peter is instantly on edge because what is Steve about to ask him? He knows some of the history between him and Mr. Stark, and he isn’t happy about what went down. He knows he has to learn to forgive Captain America eventually, particularly when Tony is trying hard to mend bridges, but Mr. Stark is his mentor and has done so much for him. He won’t let Mr. Patriotic take advantage of Tonys good will again.

Steve can see the way Peters shoulders tense and get defensive, he almost groans but quickly goes to make sure Peter knows he means no harm. He can see Bucky assessing the conversation and probably chuckling to himself that Steve might be about to be beaten up by a teenager.

“He’s hurt,” Steve starts and Peter panics.

“What! What do you mean he’s hurt, what did you do?” Peter instantly accuses and Steve tries not to be offended that Peter has jumped to that conclusion, taking a step back when the teenager comes forward.

“Nothing! I swear, gezz” Steve says, “Okay the Avengers were called into fight some bots, surely you heard that on the news?”

Peter nods but doesn’t offer anything else, just looks on accusatory.

“And it was a rough battle, everyone’s okay but Clint is in medical and Nat dislocated her shoulder. Everyone’s mainly okay,” Steve stresses when the boy is now opening glaring at him, “But I think Tony has been hurt. He was hit pretty hard and I’m willing to bet he’s got some cracked ribs.”

Peter is slowly deflating now, less on the defense and a bit more open. But he’s still skeptical.

“And where is he now?”

“The lab,” Steve indicates to the right and Peter looks like he knows where this is going.

“He needs medical, I think his ribs are cracked but when I asked, he refused. I need your help,” Steve finishes.

Peter looks between Bucky and Steve, far less aggressively now and more concerned.

“Okay, but why do you think I can help? Mr. Stark probably won’t listen to me anymore then you.”

Suddenly his demeanor has changed to far more innocent and Steve is surprised at just how well Peter manages to keep his facades going, is he just acting innocent, or does he actually not know he has the man wrapped around his finger?

“Kid,” Bucky supplies, walking over to the two, “You’re kidding right?”

Peter looks up at the two super soldiers like they’re out of there minds, and Steve stares him down contemplatively.

“What do you mean am I kidding?” Peter asks, but he stutters it out and suddenly looks nervous.

Bucky and Steve share a look and Peter shrugs innocently.

“Kid, ever since Steve got here all he has tried to do was keep Stark from killing himself. Bending over backwards trying to get him to drink water and sleep. You come in with your puppy dog eyes and fake stomachache and within seconds you have the guy eating full meals and taking a break from the lab,” Bucky accuses and Peter at least looks sheepish about the whole thing.

“I don’t like, manipulate him or anything,” Peter defends, “He just forgets to take a break, and he’s so worried about me all the time that sometimes, it’s like the only way to get him to rest.”

Steve’s eyes shoot up in confusion, “Kid I’m not accusing you of manipulating him,”

“Oh,” Peter looks on relieved.

“If anything, it’s brilliant,” Steve says.

“Oh,” Peter says again but with more force, “Really?”

“You seriously have no idea how hard Steve was working those first few weeks to try and get Tony to relax. Then you come in here and within seconds Stark is passed out on the couch, I must admit it’s cleaver. Not many people could use cuteness to their advantage the way you do,” Bucky say’s and the tips of Peters ears go red.

“You were trying to get him to rest?” Peter asks instead, trying to divert the conversation away from him being cute. That is the last thing he wants to be to a bunch of super soldiers he has admired his whole life.

Now it’s Steve’s turn to be sheepish, “It wasn’t going well. For various reasons, and I know how you feel about me kid. And I don’t blame you, I really don’t. But you’ve got to know I want the best for Tony, truly. And us moving in here, I know it rattled him and made him uncomfortable, so he went into defense mode. I don’t like seeing him work himself to death, he is my friend and I was trying to help. But I didn’t know how to help without being more of a problem.”

“In a nutshell it was going terribly,” Bucky adds helpfully. Steve glares at him.

“So, I was hoping you’d help me out here a bit, make sure he’s okay,” Steve prompts, “Go in there, bat those puppy dog eyes of yours, try to convince him to see medical. Maybe watch one of those Star Wake movies afterwards?”

Peter has the decency to look embarrassed, but at the same time Mr. Stark might really be injured. If it was enough for Steve to call him. Besides, he wants to make sure Tony is okay is well. He hasn’t said it aloud to anyone, but Tony has become a father figure to him, one he’s grown to rely on and trust. He wants to sit Tony down and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself as much as these two do apparently.

Peter nods, “Yeah okay. As long as it’s all for a good cause.”

Steve smiles patting the kid on the back, “You’ve got a good heart kid.”

“And a very manipulative one apparently too,” Bucky adds but Peter glares at him.

“Alright hang on a second, this won’t take too long,” Peter says as he makes his way down to the lab.

It’s loud and he can see Tony working on one of the suits, oblivious to the world. He assesses his mentor for a few moments before he approaches him though, trying to see if he really is injured. When Tony winces after moving though Peter can tell his hurt, he also looks completely wrecked. Which isn’t surprising, he had seen the battle on the news. It looked rough.

“Hey Mr. Stark!” Peter says loudly as he approaches and Tony smiles at him, asking Friday to turn the music down.

“Hey kid, how are you?” Tony asks.

Peter nods, but he deliberately keeps silent. He’s not entirely sure how he’s going to play this, usually getting Tony to eat or rest involves him doing those things, and he doesn’t need to go to medical so he’s uncertain how this will work. He has an idea, but it’s not fool proof.

“What’s up kid, you seem quiet,” Tony says concerned, he winces slightly as he puts down the screwdriver and makes his way over to the kid. Peter takes a seat on one of the chairs near the workshop and Tony very carefully lowers himself into the next.

“Its just, I saw the Avengers on the news,” Peter says and Tony nods like he understands.

“I know kid,” Tony says sincerely, “I’m sorry we didn’t call in Spider-Man but we didn’t think we needed the extra help, and you were in school and May gave me a lecture last month about pulling you out of school for unnecessary superheroing.”

Peter frowns and cocks his head, because Mr. Stark is really missing the point here.

“It’s not that,” Peter says slowly.

Tony frowns, “It’s not?”

“No, it’s just,” Peter bites his lip nervously, “Well it’s just I saw you get banged around a bit and I was worried.”

Tony frowns and chuckles a bit looking at the kid he considers a son, “Kid, I’m fine.”

Peter does his best worried face, which if he’s being honest with himself isn’t hard to pull off considering he _is_ worried about his mentor. The man is limping around with probably a cracked rib and he needs medical attention and rest! Peter actually doesn’t feel bad about what he’s about to do.

“Mr. Stark, every other Avenger went to medical after the attack and I saw you get thrown into a building!” He tries to stay calm and reasonable but emotion he can’t help is leaking into his voice.

Tony pats his shoulder in consideration but the movement jars his ribs, making him wince a bit and Peter look down worried like he might be able to see the damage through his shirt. Something he didn’t want to do in front of the kid, “I’m fine Pete, I had Friday check and I’m just a bit banged up. No big deal, I’m Iron Man remember.”

Peter shakes his mentor off though, looking wounded. He’s about to play a big card, “Mr. Stark, when I got here Steve said you’d been injured and I just, I was so worried. Mr. Stark I couldn’t bare to think something had happened to you, not after Uncle Ben. I couldn’t risk losing someone again, Mr. Stark,”

“Peter,” Tony says, his heart almost breaking in two, “Peter you know I’d never leave you.”

Peter looks down at his hands, rubbing them together nervously, “What if you don’t get to pick?”

Tony is stunned into silence, because it breaks his heart to see Peter like this, to be the reason Peter is upset.

“Pete, look at me,” Tony says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Hey kid, look at me.”

Peter looks at him and offers him a sad smile, “I know, I know. I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I just, got so worried. You know? I can’t, I can’t lose you.”

He looks up at Tony timidly and Tony runs fingers through his curls gently, “God kid. I know I can’t make that promise but I’d move heaven and hell before I let that happen.”

Peter smiles slightly at him, “I know, I was just,” He doesn’t finish.

“Scared? Yeah me too,” Tony admits, he stands up slowly offering Peter a hand but he doesn’t take it, “Come on kid, lets go get some pizza and a movie. You can even pick, but something else besides Star Wars maybe?”

Peter stands up but he doesn’t move, just crosses his arms over his chest and pouts at the older man, Tony looks at him confused, “We can do that. But first you need to go to medical to get checked.”

Tony gaps at him and stutters, “Ugh no kid, come on. I’m fine.”

Peter pouts some more, “Please Mr. Stark, just to make me feel better? Please?” he whines and he can see Tony flattering a little.

Tony rubs a hand over his face exasperated but the movement jars his ribs once again and shooting pain goes up and down his body. He knows there’s not much more a SHEILD medic could do that he can’t, but he supposes if it will subside the kid for a bit. It’s the least he can do.

Peter runs up to him when he sees Tony wince in pain, unsure how to help.

“Alright kid, you win. Medical and then pizza. I get to pick the movie though,” Tony says.

Peter smiles, ducking under Tonys arm and helping him walk out of the lab to the common room, “Sure thing Mr. Stark.”

“I’m going to donate all the lego I’ve bought you if you call me Mr. Stark one more time,” Tony grits out and Peter does laugh at the one.

They go pass Steve and Bucky on the way to medical and Peter gives them a knowing grin. Bucky looks on impressed. When they’re about halfway up to the elevator, Steve just sitting there watching them go up Tony calls out,

“You coming Rogers? I know you had something to do with this I’m not stupid. You can call for the pizza as punishment,”

Steve looks at Bucky sheepishly and he doesn’t miss the way Peter grins happily at Mr. Stark.

From Tonys tone though, he doesn’t seem to really mind.

Steve will take his little wins where he can get them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware Tony would probably never forgive Bucky for what he did, but lets for fiction sake accept it.   
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
